Wallachia (Vlad III)
Wallachia led by Vlad III Tepes is a custom civilization mod by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from . This mod requires Brave New World, and works best with Gazebo's Community Patch. It replaces the City-State of Bucharest with Chisinau. Overview Wallachia Wallachia or Walachia is a historical and geographical region of Romania. It is situated north of the Danube and south of the Southern Carpathians. Wallachia is traditionally divided into two sections, Muntenia (Greater Wallachia) and Oltenia (Lesser Wallachia). Wallachia as a whole is sometimes referred to as Muntenia through identification with the larger of the two traditional sections Wallachia was founded as a principality in the early 14th century by Basarab I, after a rebellion against Charles I of Hungary, although the first mention of the territory of Wallachia west of the river Olt dates to a charter given to the voivode Seneslau in 1246 by Béla IV of Hungary. In 1417, Wallachia accepted the suzerainty of the Ottoman Empire; this lasted until the 19th century, albeit with brief periods of Russian occupation between 1768 and 1854. In 1859, Wallachia united with Moldavia to form the United Principalities, which adopted the name Romania in 1866 and officially became the Kingdom of Romania in 1881. Later, in 1918-1920, following the dissolution of the Austro-Hungarian Empire and the resolution of the elected representatives of the Romanians from Transylvania, Banat, Crișana, Maramureș and Bukovina, the respective territories were allocated to the Kingdom of Romania, forming the modern Romanian state. Vlad III Vlad III, known as Vlad the Impaler or Vlad Dracula, was voivode (or prince) of Wallachia three times between 1448 and his death. He was the second son of Vlad Dracul, who became the ruler of Wallachia in 1436. Vlad and his younger brother, Radu, were held as hostages in the Ottoman Empire from 1442 to secure their father's loyalty. Vlad's father and eldest brother, Mircea, were murdered after John Hunyadi, Regent-Governor of Hungary, invaded Wallachia in 1447. Hunyadi installed Vlad's second cousin, Vladislav II, as the new voivode. Dawn of Man Fearsome Vlad Tepes, lord of Dracul, your enemies await their judgement. Rebelling against the Ottoman Sultan, Mehmed II, you led Wallachia through her darkest times. Using wicked and ruthless punishment, you subdued the forces that conspired against you, striking horror in your enemies and securing your realm. And though your cruelty precedes you, your name stands as a symbol of the equally fierce will of the Romanian nation. Great prince, the enemies of Wallachia once more surround and threathen your claim to the throne. Can you lead your armies into battle and devastate your foes? Can you inspire terror and dread in those that would oppose you? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: '''"What is your business in Wallachia? I am Vlad III Tepes, her noble prince. See these impaled souls behind me? Be careful or you'll wind up skewed alongside them." '''Introduction: "You are brave to enter these lands. Or perhaps foolish. I am Vlad III Tepes, prince of Wallachia." Defeat: '"I go to my grave leaving behind a nightmare buried deep within this princedom. It will one day destroy you.." '''Defeat: '"So it was with bravery that you steps into my lands. Take good care of my forest of impalements." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Gold + 100 for each Lefegii. * 1 Magistrate. |rewards = Unlocks training of Lefegii that possess greater Combat Strength. *Active Lefegii are upgraded to this unit.}} Gold. * 500 Faith. * 2 Magistrate. |rewards = Civilization becomes known as Romania *A Golden Age begins. *+1 Happiness on Armories, Castles, and Fortified Churches. *Build Armories, Castles, and Fortified Churches 20% faster.}} 'Sovereignty' Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now sleeping in coffins and drinking the blood of their enemies! We're worried the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Janboruta: Art (Civ Icon, Unique Component Icons, Leaderscene, Map), Research (City List). * Danrell: Graphics.Civ5 Ancient Unit Pack 10 : Turkey * Alga: Research (Spy List). * Poom: Research (Spy List). * Krzesimir Dębski: Music.21 Ogniem i mieczem - A kto tu jest szczęśliwy na tej ukrainie * Alan Silvestri: Music.van helsing transylvania 1887 [Extended choir version] * Whoward: Utilities.Border and Area plot iterators Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Eastern Cultures Category:Conquest Civilizations Category:Defense Civilizations Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III